Twenty Three Minutes
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: The shortest period of time can change your life forever. Twenty three minutes would define Allison Cameron forever. This is how. PLease read Author Notes at beginning of chapters. Hameron is in the end.
1. Knowing

**Twenty Three minutes and Twelve Seconds**

**A House fan fic by phoenixgirl23**

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**AN. Ok, so another little explanation. I know I said at the end of "Endless Love" that the next one I posted would be the sequel to "The Exception" but I got a brainwave for this story. This is what happens when you're writing 6 fan fics and a novel simultaneously. **

**I also recently updated my profile, so check it out.**

**Good news! I read an interview with David Shore and he said JM's leaving is not for good. ****(Fingers crossed) I hope so, I'm not watching it if she's gone for good. Then I've been reading other articles about her leaving, from people who don't care. But I got really mad when I read one that said JM was the weakest link and can't act. Anyone who has seen her in STAR TREK cannot say she can't act. I cry every time I watch the 7 or so minutes she's in it, and if you watch the DVD with the commentary, they say it there too. So everyone else can suck it.**

**Last part, I promise. I felt this story, Cameron's husband, has to be told to understand who she is now. I've read a few husband stories, and I don't think this is like any of them, none I've read anyway. I tried to keep it as true to the info we've learnt on the show as possible, ****and I promise- Hameron is in the end.**** Originally the story started with his death, but I think to feel her grief, you have to see how they fell in love. **

**Feel free to offer CONSTRUCTIVE criticism****. I get a lot of it, and as long as it's said nicely I don't mind. A lot of people don't really like the happily-ever-after stories I write, so I'm taking the opportunity to experiment. Some of them may not work out, but I'm trying.**

**Chapter One- Knowing**

_February 6__th__, 1998_

Troy Cameron opened his eyes blearily, blinking against the sunshine streaming through the hospital window. It took him a moment to realise the grogginess he was feeling was not the usual morning grogginess, but something more. This morning, he became fully aware for the first time of the truth that his brain had been attempting to hide from him for weeks now- his body was giving up, giving in to the disease inside him.

He swallowed hard, realising his chest felt compressed, shallow, as though something were standing on it. He could feel his heart thumping loudly, too loudly against his rib cage and he forced himself to concentrate on taking even breaths. Troy was oddly calm as he imagined his breathing regulating, until he turned his head to see the time and laid eyes upon his wife, dutifully sleeping in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed.

A soft smile crossed his face as he watched her sleep, the exhaustion obvious on her face, and her brow, even now creased in worry. He couldn't believe it had been a year since he met her. It had been a normal night, a 'study break' with Joe and some of the guys in a steakhouse off campus. They had been goofing around, teasing Joe about his relationship with Jenna, as college guys did when their friend had been with his girlfriend since they were thirteen.

"Hi, are you guys ready to order?"

Troy had glanced up, grinning to face their waitress and had been utterly and completely unprepared to see her standing there. Joe, as best friends did, could see Troy was clearly interested and leapt in.

"Hi, how you going?"

"Good thanks," she had smiled politely.

"I'm Joe, and these fellows are Troy, Brad, Mike and Pete," he introduced them, who all grinned and waved.

"I'm Allison," she replied.

"Hi, Allison. That's a nice name. Busy night?"

"Yeah, it's Friday," she'd said tiredly.

"Thank God. I'm sure you've got great plans for the weekend, right?"

"Not especially. Do you need a minute to order?" she repeated, clearly not in the mood for conversation.

Pete looked around the table and shook his head. "No, I think we're good. Can I get a steak, medium rare with potatoes and a soda, please?"

The others placed their orders, and Allison left them with another polite smile. When she had disappeared from sight, Troy glared at Joe.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just introducing the two of you. She's cute, you were eyeing off her legs, I'm helping my best mate," Joe shrugged casually.

"And how does you acting like a moron and trying to make conversation with her help me?"

Mike grinned. "Isn't it obvious? We'll hang around, when she leaves you can catch her and apologise for the embarrassing behaviour of your friend Joe."

And bizarrely as it seems, the plan went exactly like clockwork. Pete, on his way to the bathroom, heard her mention that she was getting off work at eight, so they discreetly left just prior to that. Troy had nervously hung around on the street until he saw her walking passed, and hurried after her, trying to act casual.

"Hey, Allison, right?"

She whirled around startled, her gaze wary as she recognised him. "Yeah."

"I'm Troy, I was I just in there with the creepy guy trying to make conversation with you," he'd continued and she smiled slightly.

"I remember. A shift's not complete without some college guy trying to come on to me."

Troy grinned, feeling slightly more hopeful. "I sympathise with you then. I probably should have tipped more to make up for it."

An awkward silence fell, and, sure that she was about to make an excuse and leave, he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about my friend. He has this brain disorder where he thinks he thinks because he came out of the womb married, it's his job to pair everyone else up. He saw that I thought you're pretty, and went to work."

She had laughed at that. Blushed furiously, but laughed too. "My sister's like that. Drives me nuts, like if you're over twenty and not married, you should just send yourself to a convent."

Troy was truthfully surprised at that. "You're over twenty? Seriously?"

She shrugged. "Barely. I turned twenty-one just before Christmas," she'd explained and Troy had nodded.

Troy suddenly became aware that it was freezing, and motioned to the cars passing by on the street.

"I'm sorry, you've just finished work, I'm sure you have plans," he apologised and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I was just planning on doing laundry and doing some reading," she shrugged, smiling.

"Well, would you like to go get some coffee first before your exciting evening; or is the thought of laundry just too thrilling?" he'd teased and she'd laughed and agreed.

They'd gone for a cup of coffee and spent three hours talking. Her about how she hadn't been sure what she wanted to do with her life, until M*A*S*H had inspired her to choose medicine; Him about his family, how his mom had been hit by a car one day when he was twelve, and how his dad had died two years ago from a heart attack.

"I can't even imagine life without my parents," Allison had confessed, somewhat embarrassedly.

"I'm ridiculously close to my mom, and my dad... gets me. He always has, even when I don't understand why I'm doing something, he does."

Troy had smiled softly at her. "My dad was the same. All the time while I was growing up, he'd play Irish folk songs, and tell me stories and myths, about the history of the Irish. And by the time I reached puberty, I couldn't care about the magic and the greatness about my Irish heritage. But at his funeral, my uncle chose this song to play that my dad sang to my mom at their wedding, _Wild Mountain Thyme, _and ever since that moment, I've never been prouder of my heritage. And I celebrate it every chance I get."

Allison grinned. "I've always loved the Irish. I'm actually a big Westlife fan, and every time I see a rainbow, there's a fraction of a second, I think about chasing the end of it to see if there's a pot of gold. Ever since I was a little girl."

Troy had grinned charmingly. "Well, one day we'll have to track down that pot of gold."

When they were going their separate ways at the end of the night, Troy walked her to her car and took a deep breath.

"So, this is going to sound like a really embarrassing college cliché, but my band's playing tomorrow night."

She laughed. "You're right, it does sound like a college cliché. Where are you playing?"

"Uh, the Irish pub over on Jackson. _O'Connell's? _I play there every couple of weeks. If you're free?"

She nodded. "Sure, I might swing by. What time?"

She had been there, of course, along with a group of friends and she had invited him along to a movie afterwards. The girls had picked _Titanic, _which Troy didn't mind when Allison cried quietly on his shoulder as the boat sank.

"So now you know what type of person I really am," she laughed as they were saying goodnight. "I cry at every sad, happy and sometimes scary situation in every movie."

Troy grinned as he turned to face her. "Well, I kinda like a girl who cries. Especially happy tears. I don't think people cry enough happy tears."

Allison smiled shyly at him. "Spend enough time with me, and you'll know differently."

"I'd like that," he'd murmured, and kissed her softly.

Little did he know, there would never be enough time.


	2. End of the fairytale

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**AN. Apologies for the crap title chapter and any medical info that's wrong. I tried my best.**

**Chapter Two- End of the fairytale**

_March 24__th__, 1997_

Troy walked numbly up the stairs to Allison's dorm room, a thousand thoughts, very few of them good running through his mind. As he dragged his feet up the stairs, he could only think of one thing- how was he going to tell her?

He and Allison had been dating for just over a month now, and time had flown by. He was constantly finding another thing they had in common, and he knew his dad would have approved of her, and of her fascination with not just Irish culture, but any culture. She was constantly borrowing travel books and history books from the library, and would read to him all the places she wanted to go, the things she wanted to see and the things she was learning. He'd even started teasing her that she should become a travel agent or a flight attendant, but she'd shuddered and announced that she hated to fly; which had then led to another series of jokes about how she expected to travel to all these places without flying.

For the past three weeks, Troy had been suffering from sore throats, difficulty swallowing and had spent the past four days, being barely able to whisper. Allison and Joe had finally convinced him to see a doctor, who had ordered more tests, and he had just been back to pick up his test results. But he'd never thought he'd be receiving the results he had. When he knocked on the door, the door opened almost immediately, and Troy found him face to face with Allison, who's face instantly brightened as she saw him.

"Hey!" she greeted him. "What did the tests say?"

Troy hesitated, sighing as she beckoned him into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Troy?" she frowned, a spark of worry igniting in her blue-gray eyes. "What's going on?"

"I got my test results," he began. "It's not good."

Allison stared at him, puzzled. "Not good? What is it?"

"Cancer," Troy said bluntly.

Her eyes widened and a stunned silence fell between them as she fought for words. "Cancer?" she repeated finally. "What type of cancer?"

"Thyroid cancer," he answered. Troy then took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do now. He didn't want to, and he was sure it would hurt her, but had decided on the way over that it was the right thing to do.

"Look, Lissy..." he said softly, using his private nickname for her.

"I don't know what the next few months will be like. I'm going to see the oncologist tomorrow, and we'll work out treatment. I haven't researched what the survival stats are like, and I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. But... I have to do this alone."

"Wait...you're... you're breaking up with me?" Allison said faintly.

Troy winced and took her hands. "Believe me, it's not because I want to. But I don't want you to have to watch me go through this. I could die, Al! This solution... it sucks, but it'll be easier for you not to have to watch me like this."

"And you think if I'm not actually there, it'll be easier for me? Just to go through life normally, as if I don't know that you're sick and could possibly be dying?" she demanded, an eyebrow raised.

"Allie," Troy begged, but she interrupted him, surprisingly angry.

"No! Troy... I love you," she told him earnestly. "Being away isn't going to keep me from worrying about you, because I know you're sick. If you really wanted to get rid of me, you should have dumped me first," she said, a faint smile on her face and Troy grimaced.

"Lissy, I just... I want you to have the best life possible. Watching me deal with cancer, isn't exactly what I pictured."

Allison shrugged. "Probably not. But I'm going to do it."

Troy opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him. "Troy, do you love me?"

A large portion of his brain was screaming for him to respond, '_No, tell her no, make her leave, you know you don't want her dealing with this.' _But he found himself opening his mouth, smiling softly as he entwined her fingers in his.

"Yes, I love you. More than anything in this world."

Allison beamed as he kissed her sweetly. "Then I'm not going anywhere," she told him firmly and he grinned, not arguing anymore.

That night, the couple met up with Joe and Jenna for dinner and told them the news. Joe took it badly, but promised to help his best friend with whatever he needed over the course of his treatment. And the next day, Allison went with Troy to meet the oncologist, who gently explained to them the process for the next few months.

Troy had been diagnosed with medullary cancer of the thyroid, a form of thyroid cancer that tended to spread to lymph nodes quickly. The plan was to completely remove his thyroid and the lymph nodes at the side and front of his neck; and then four weeks after the surgery, he would begin radioactive iodine treatment, which consisted of a single pill. This treatment meant he could not be in contact with people for a few days after taking the pill, as to not bring them into contact with the radiation. A few days after the pill, he would then be started on a thyroid hormone pill, which he would have to do for the rest of his life.

The best part about this, was that thyroid cancer, the doctor had assured them, had about a 97% survival rate, unless the cancer metastases. In addition to that, the iodine treatment meant no sickness, hair loss, and no pain. He would do this once a month, and would simply have to have regular scans and tests to ensure the tumour was not regrowing, or had spread. The doctor was optimistic that they had caught the cancer in time to keep it from spreading, and Troy and Allison basked in his confidence.

When they got back from the oncologist's, Troy found himself mulling over one of the doctors suggestions.

"I was thinking about what Dr. Miller suggested," he said to Allison as they were in his dorm room watching TV.

"Which one?" she looked up at him inquisitively.

Troy felt slightly awkward about bringing the subject up, but took a deep breath and dove straight in. "The one about freezing sperm."

Allison continued to look at him, as though he had said nothing more serious than what he was going to have for dinner.

"Ok. When?"

Troy was stunned and his mouth gaped slightly. "Well, the next couple of days, obviously."

Allison nodded, and returned her attention to the television, but soon turned to Troy, her eyes serious.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah," he replied honestly. "I always have. Probably not a lot, even though I'd be rejecting the Irish stereotype, but two or three. You?"

Allison smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking more along the lines of three. Of course, I want to finish college first, but if I also want to be a doctor... I'd be in my late twenties by the time I get out of school, and then I'd want work for a couple of years, so it wouldn't be before I was thirty, probably."

Troy laughed. "Gee, you haven't put much thought into this, have you?" he teased her, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up."

"I love you," he said softly, pulling her closer and she grasped his hand tightly.

"I love you too."

Troy went into the operating room three days later, and Allison, Joe, Jenna and his closest friends anxiously awaited news that the surgery had gone well. Finally, the doctor emerged and announced that Troy was in recovering and stable, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Four weeks later, Troy had his first iodine treatment and was isolated for three days, as to not expose anyone to radiation. That was the hardest part for Troy and Allison, but they spent the first night apart on the phone long into the night.

Two months later, neither Troy nor Allison thought anything of Dr. Miller asking them to come see him. They did so regularly, and Troy had just had another series of scans before beginning his third course of the iodine pills, plus they had requested a short meeting with the oncologist. Troy had of late, been having headaches, fatigue, muscle weakness in his arms and some vomiting, which they assumed were side effects of the iodine and wanted to know if there was anything that would relieve the symptoms.

The couple had been discussing the big holiday they were planning once Troy was finished treatment, he wanted to take her to Ireland, and she was dying to see the rest of Europe whilst they were over there.

However, when Dr. Miller entered the office, his face grim, fear clutched at Allison's stomach in an iron grasp. She could almost tell what he was going to say before he said it, and even before Troy did.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she whispered, clutching Troy's hand.

Dr. Miller sighed heavily and nodded, meeting Troy's gaze with sincere sympathy and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Troy. Your latest scans show that the cancer has metastasized to your brain. And its inoperable."

Troy swallowed hard and glanced sideways at Allison, who was white and breathing shallowly.

"So... what do we do?"

Dr. Miller clasped his hands on his desk, and looked at the couple over his glasses. "Well, we can't remove it, but we can stop it from growing for as long as possible. We'll start you on a course of radiation, and do whole brain radiation. It's non-evasive, and can be an outpatient treatment. We want to start as soon as possible, metastatic brain tumours tend to grow quickly, and we'll start you on steroids to keep the brain from swelling."

"How much time will I have?" Troy asked him, oddly calm.

The elder man's face was kind as he looked at Troy for a long moment. His son was the same age, and he couldn't imagine having to hear the same news from him.

"At best, a year."

"And at the worst?" Allison asked, speaking for the first time.

"If we don't treat it, a few weeks. With treatment, a few months."

Troy gripped Allison's hand even tighter as it sunk in that at most, he would be dead in three months.

"This is in my brain, right? How long before it affects me? Physically, I mean?" Troy was struggling not to break down, but he knew he had to ask these questions now before he did. He had to have all the information before he reacted, that was how he worked, how he had always dealt with things.

"The average seems to be about 44 weeks," the doctor answered. "It differs with each individual. We'll also start you on a series of medication to prevent seizures, swelling and pain, and see how we go."

They only made it to the parking lot before Allison broke down, sinking to the concrete floor, sobbing desperately and clinging to Troy, and he made no attempt to console her, just held her tightly as their hopes shattered into pieces around them.


	3. Galway Girl

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**AN. This is an experiment, coz it's the first time I've put songs really in my stories like this. Let me know if it works, or what I need to do to make it works. If it works, I'm going to put it into my book at the end. And yea, it was inspired, maybe a little, by PS. I love you.**

**Chapter Three: Galway Girl**

_12__th__ July, 1997 _

"Good crowd tonight," Laura, Allison's best friend and roommate noted, examining the crowd of people filling _O'Connell's_.

Allison smiled, glancing around too. "I'm glad. Troy's going to miss this so much, he deserves a big send off."

It was July, and Troy was officially making his last performance at _O'Connell's._ He knew he would soon be unable to go through life normally, and Allison, Joe, and the patrons of the Irish pub wanted to give Troy one last performance, doing what he loved. Troy was keeping the set list a secret, but Allison was happy enough just to see the man she loved happy.

His spirits were still high, but physically, he was not at his peak, and he had had his first seizure the week before, scaring Allison to death. Allison was making the most of every moment, but still attempting to remain optimistic. They both knew that Troy's chances of survival had deeply decreased now that the cancer had spread to his brain, that it was not a matter of 'if' but 'when' but couldn't stop themselves from hoping against hope, for a miracle.

Allison and Laura were sitting at a table in the centre of the room, along with Jenna, several of their other friends, and a large group of Allison's friends from high school, who had come along to support her and meet Troy. The crowd cheered and applauded as Dom, the owner of _O'Connell's _announced Troy's band, 'Floodway' and welcomed them to the stage. Allison and Laura led their small group of girlfriends in a series of catcalls and whistles as they took to the stage, and the room quietened as Joe, the band's drummer, broke the silence with a bang. 'Floodway' was doing a small set tonight, crowd favourites, that got the whole room dancing, and people coming in off the street to see what all the noise was about.

Finally, at the end of the night, Troy waited patiently for the room to become still again, leaning forward to speak into the microphone.

"Ok, well this is our last song for the night-" he began, and a few moans rose from the audience.

He grinned, hearing them, one hand resting on the guitar slung over his shoulder. "I want to dedicate this song to my Galway Girl... Lissy, I love you. This is our song, baby."

Laura beamed and bumped shoulder's with Allison, who grinned at her, blushing all the while.

Troy paused for a moment, and then began to strum the guitar. Those who recognised the first few chords cheered as he opened his mouth and sang.

"_Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk  
Of a day -I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay."_

With a crash, Joe began to tap out the rhythm and Laura and Jenna led the group in clapping along in time.

"_And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
'Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl."_

Laura and Jenna whistled and applauded loudly as Allison, now the centre of attention amongst the room, blushed furiously and buried her head in her hands. Troy grinned knowingly, up on stage as he began the next verse, more and more people in the audience singing along._  
"We were halfway there when the rain came down-"_

"_Of a day -I-ay-I-ay," _the audience sang back to him.

"_And she asked me up to her flat downtown  
of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
and I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue.  
So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl  
and I lost my heart to a Galway girl."_

Troy looked directly at Allison as he sang the last line, and she couldn't help but tearing up as she met his gaze. Suddenly, he nodded to Brad, who immediately launched into a solo, carrying the melody through the pub as the audience clapped along. Troy, still strumming his guitar, stepped off the stage and began moving through the crowd towards Allison, who's eyes widened slightly with horror.

Everyone fell silent as he reached Allison's table, where the girls were watching with wide eyes, and barely breathing. He grinned, slung his guitar over his shoulder and sank down on to one knee. Beside her, Laura and Jenna squealed excitedly, and Allison paled with shock. The only sound was a few whispers, and the faint melody coming from Brad's instrument.

"Allison Wheeler," Troy began solemnly. "I couldn't have made it through these past four months without you. I love you more than anything in this world, and I wish I could spend eternity just being with you. We don't know how much time I have left, but I would die content and whole, and the luckiest man on earth, if you would do me the honour of spending every last second I do have left with you as my wife."

Allison choked on a sob as Troy removed a velvet jeweller's box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Allison's hand flew to cover her mouth as she examined it. On only their second date, once again discussing the Irish culture, she had revealed to him how much she loved the ideas of the Irish Claddagh rings. A heart, held by two hands with a crown on top, symbolising love, friendship and loyalty; and if worn on the left hand with the heart pointing inwards, it meant '_Let Love and Friendship reign forever, never to be separated';_ it meant that you belonged to ring Troy was now holding, was that exact ring, with a diamond heart.

Stunned and overwhelmed, she met his gaze as he smiled gently at her. "Allison Grace Wheeler, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered, smiling and the crowd cheered loudly as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly. He held her for a long moment after they separated, both oblivious to the crowd around them, until Pete, on stage, yelled into his microphone,

"Hey, lovebirds! Care to finish the song?"

Everyone laughed, and Allison pushed Troy gently towards the stage. "Go!" she giggled, and as he did, she was immediately embraced by Laura, Jenna and half the people nearby. Troy stepped back on stage, and began singing the last verse with renewed energy, accompanied by the entire pub.

"When I woke up I was all alone  
With a broken heart and a ticket home  
And I ask you now, tell me what would you do  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
I've travelled around I've been all over this world  
Boys I ain't never seen nothin' like a Galway girl."

As Troy struck the final chords, the crowd all rose to their feet as they cheered and yelled. Troy grinned in gratitude but Allison could tell, even from the middle of the room, that he was wistful, and just how much he would miss this. The trouble was, now his seizures would become more common, he would soon find it difficult to speak or move. Dr. Miller had already warned them, unless they could pay for private home care, he would most likely spend the last months of his life in hospital.

But neither Allison nor Troy allowed themselves to think of that now, they were focusing on their engagement and their future. The next day, Troy was keen to start planning the wedding, but Allison knew there was one thing she had to do first.

"Hi, Mom," she smiled into the phone as her mother answered. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Her parents knew she and Troy were together, and of the cancer, but she didn't know how they would react to the news they were planning to marry.

Grace Wheeler smiled at the other end of the phone to hear her daughter's voice. "Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good. You're not busy, are you?"

"No, no. Your Dad and I just got back from shopping. We bought some new rose bushes for the front garden."

"Great," Allison said.

"And how's Troy doing? Last night was his last show, wasn't it?"

Allison smiled, pleased her mother had remembered. "Yeah, it was. It was a great night, but he's really going to miss it."

"I'm sure he will. I'm sorry your Dad and I couldn't make it, sweetie. You know how much we wanted to, but-"

"It's fine, Mom," Allison interrupted her, assuringly. "Troy knows you wanted to be there. That's enough."

Allison paused, then decided to go for it. "Actually, mom... the reason I'm calling, is... uh, last night... Troy asked me to marry him."

Grace gasped in surprise. "Oh my goodness. And?"

"I said yes," Allison replied softly, nervously waiting for her mother's reaction.

Grace was silent for a long moment , and then cleared her throat. "Oh, Allie. I'm so happy for you, baby."

Allison was stunned. "Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I just thought... I thought you and dad would try and talk me out of it."

Grace chuckled. "Well, I can't speak for your father, honey, but I'm genuinely happy for you. I'm not saying I'm not worried that this is just going to make it harder for you, when... later on, but I know how much you love Troy and how much he loves you."

Allison was overwhelmed with emotion for her mother in that moment. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, baby. Now, have you and Troy talked about wedding plans yet?"

Allison cleared her throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "A little. We don't want a long engagement, obviously. It would be nice to get married as soon as possible. And nothing too big, either. Troy hasn't got any family left, and I've never wanted the big wedding, anyway."

Grace knew this and approved of the plans. "I'm assuming you don't want a church wedding," she said her tone light as she referred to her daughter's lack of religious conviction, and she knew Troy, despite his Catholic upbringing, felt the same.

Allison chuckled. "Right."

"Why don't your father and I drive up and take you two for Sunday brunch tomorrow?" Grace suggested. "As a celebration, and you could invite whomever you and Troy choose for your best man and maid of honour? This way we can kind of get things rolling."

Allison grinned broadly. "Really? That be great, Mom. I have no idea where to even start planning."

"Well, you're lucky you have such an organized mother," Grace teased. "Hon, why don't you tell Dad the good news yourself? Hang on a sec. Keith!" she called into the background as Allison waited patiently.

"Keith, Allie's on the phone! She's got some news for you! Here he comes, Allie. We'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Mom. I love you," Allison smiled.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Give our love to Troy."

"How'd your Dad take it?" Troy asked when she finally hung up the phone.

Allison smiled as she sat down and leaned against him. "He was Dad. Over-protective, but willing to go along with whatever makes me happy. He sounded a little weird, but apparently it's just from his eldest daughter getting married."

"Did he mention the fact that I didn't ask his permission?" Troy asked worriedly, that had been the only thing he hadn't done before proposing.

Allison grinned up at her fiancée. "As a matter of fact, he did mention bringing a machete to brunch tomorrow to teach you some respect... Troy, I'm kidding!" she laughed at his panicked expression.

"He's not going to hold it against you," she assured him, and he looked slightly relieved.

"Ok. What's this about brunch tomorrow?"

"Mom and Dad are coming up to take us to brunch tomorrow to celebrate, and mom's going to help start the wedding plans. She said we should bring the best man and maid of honour. I'm assuming you're asking Joe?"

Troy nodded. "Of course. What about you? Who gets the esteemed honour of walking down the aisle before you?"

Allison grinned. "I was thinking I'd ask Laura. I mean, she's been my best friend since high school. But then I feel a little bad, and I was wondering if it's okay to not ask Tasmin?"

Tasmin was Allison's younger sister, five years her junior, and eleven years younger than the girls brother, Scott. Although only sixteen, Tasmin deemed every single person over the age of twenty, a lost cause in the world of romance so had taken to her big sister's relationship with Troy with much excitement.

"I doubt Tasmin will mind, as long as she gets to be a bridesmaid," Troy assured her. "I was going to ask Scott to be a groomsmen too, and Mike and Pete."

"That's fine. That means Tasmin, Jenna and... Probably Lindsey can all be bridesmaids."

"Aw, look at you, asking your sister-in-law to be your bridesmaid, that's so sweet," Troy grinned.

Allison shrugged. "I was her maid of honour, it's the least I can do. Ok, I'm going to ring Laura now and invite her to brunch. You'll ring Joe?"

"Ok," he agreed.

She made to move away, but he stopped her, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly.


	4. Flying Without wings

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**AN. I also apologise if the songs I use weren't actually out in 1997/98. I just really wanted to use them. If you want a great version of this song being performed look up Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden singing "Flying Without Wings" on youtube. Also, watch my favourite clip ever called 'Love Letters- an animated proposal'. So sweet.**

**Chapter Four: Flying Without Wings**

_August 24__th__, 1997_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you- for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Cameron!"

The wedding guests gathered rose to their feet and applauded as Troy and Allison entered the room, arms entwined and beaming. Allison was starving, her feet hurt and her cheeks ached from smiling so much, but she had never been happier. She still couldn't process the idea that she and Troy were married! She was his wife and he was her husband. It seemed so... grown up. All in all, her wedding day had been everything she had imagined it to be since she was a little girl, except for the shadow hanging overhead that they weren't sure how much time left they had.

After dinner, well as much dinner as they could eat in between conversations, photos and endless catcalls for kisses, the speeches began. Keith Wheeler stood up and welcomed Troy to the family, and said how happy the family was that Allison had found someone so special to spend her life with. Of course, Troy had no family to welcome Allison into, but Joe made a big show of getting Troy to add Allison's name to the Cameron family bible.

Laura had somehow dug up the scrapbook the two girls had made in junior high, describing their perfect man and wedding. The funny thing was that Allison's ideal man from when she was thirteen was nothing at all like Troy. The qualities she had described then were blue eyes, brown hair, tall and who rode motorcycles. Troy found this description hilarious, whilst Allison cringed in embarrassment.

Prior to the wedding, Allison had decided she didn't want to make a speech, because she didn't think she would be able to speak without crying. But once Laura resumed her seat, Troy took the microphone and Allison and the entire room devoted their attention to him.

"Well... how breathtakingly beautiful is my bride, folks?" he asked and everyone cheered as Allison blushed furiously.

"Oh my god," she murmured under her breath and Troy laughed at her gently before sobering.

"Lissy... wow, I married you today! It just doesn't seem possible that I could be so happy and it's all because of you. The only thing that keeps this day from being perfect is..."

Troy's voice caught and Allison's eyes immediately filled with tears, thinking he was going to make reference to the one fact everyone had been ignoring all day- that Troy was dying. But instead he cleared his throat, took a deep breath and continued.

"Is knowing that my parents aren't here to welcome you into our family. I do know, however, that if they were here- they would adore you. And they would be thrilled that I have someone like you to spend my life with."

Allison smiled tearily at him and her husband suddenly nodded to someone behind her. Allison turned to see Brad setting up with his guitar and she turned her gaze back to Troy, slightly puzzled.

"Lissy, on our first date, I told you about how proud my father was of his Irish heritage. And that since his death, I've done everything I can to honour his memory by celebrating that heritage. On the day my parents were married, he sang to her this Irish folk song, _Wild Mountain Thyme._ I wish, more than anything, that we could have eternity to spend together. But I know that the love I have for you is just what my dad always talked about when he spoke about my mom. So, to honour the memories of my parents, and to celebrate my love for you... this is for my wife, folks."

Brad began to strum gently on the guitar and Allison could barely see Troy for her tears.

"_O the summer time has come  
and the trees are sweetly bloomin'  
and the wild mountain thyme  
Blooms around the purple heather  
Will ye go, lassie, go?_

_And we'll all go together  
to pull wild mountain thyme  
All around the purple heather  
Will ye go, lassie, go?"_

Allison couldn't take her eyes off of Troy, and she no longer cared that her tears were destroying her makeup. She knew what this song meant to Troy, not only had it been played at his parents wedding, but at both their funerals. She also knew that it was the song that Troy wanted played at his own funeral. But she wouldn't allow herself to think of that tonight, and she was determined that when she heard this song in years to come it would remind her of this moment, and not his funeral.

"_I will build my love a bower  
by yon cool crystal fountain  
and round it I will pile  
all the flowers o' the mountain  
Will ye go, lassie, go?_

_And we'll all go together  
to pull wild mountain thyme  
All around the purple heather  
Will ye go, lassie, go?_

_If my true love will not come  
I will surely find another  
to pull wild mountain thyme  
all around the purple heather  
Will ye go, lassie, go?_

_And we'll all go together  
to pull wild mountain thyme  
All around the purple heather  
Will ye go, lassie, go?"_

A moment of quiet stillness followed the last chords before applause broke out among the guests. However, it was different than the applause that they had heard all day.

"I love you so much, Troy Cameron," Allison managed to whisper to Troy as she stood up to kiss him.

He smiled gently. "I love you too, Allison Cameron."

She chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

Joe cleared his throat awkwardly as he hesitantly interrupted the two. "Hey, lovebirds. You guys ready for your first dance?"

Allison raised an eyebrow at her husband. "You up for this?" she asked him anxiously.

"I'd be doing it even if I wasn't," he replied and took her hand.

The song they had chosen for their first dance as husband and wife was '_Flying Without Wings'. _To Allison, it was the perfect song for her and Troy. It never failed to remind her of him and she let the words wash over them in silence as they slowly revolved on the spot, Allison wrapped tightly in Troy's arms.

"_Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
you find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children  
some find it in their lover's eyes  
who can deny the joy it brings  
when you found that special thing  
you're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning  
some in their solitary lives  
you find it in the words of others  
a simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You find it in the deepest friendship  
the kind you cherish all your life  
and when you know how much that means  
you've found that special thing  
you're flying without wings_

_So impossible as they may seem  
you've got to fight for every dream  
'Cause who's to know  
which one you let go  
would have made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
to watch the sunrise on your face  
to know that I can say I love you  
in any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know  
those are the things that make you mine and it's like flying without wings  
'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
and that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings"_

Allison felt Troy exhale deeply and his breath tickled her ear right before his lips brushed the top of her head.

"We're going to make the most of whatever time we have together Lissy. I promise you that."

She looked up at him solemnly. "You can't promise that, Troy. We don't know how much time we have."

He shook his head. "Sure we do. Not enough... there'll never be enough time. So whatever time we do get, we're going to make the most of. Ok?"

Allison nodded briefly and kissed him lightly. "Ok."


	5. Twenty Three Minutes and twelve seconds

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**AN. This chapter is the entire point of the story, that a short time can change your life forever. **

**Chapter Five- Twenty-three minutes and twelve seconds**

_February 6__th__, 1998_

And now here Troy was, knowing that they had finally run out of time. As he reflected over the past year, his wife suddenly stirred and her eyes opened. Troy smiled gently at her. Over the past few months, Allison had developed a sixth sense for when he was awake, as though she was determined to steal whatever seconds she could with him, sacrificing all else, including sleep.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied. "How do you feel?"

It was the same question she asked him every day, if not more. There were good days and bad days when you were dealing with a brain tumour and Allison and Troy had suffered their fair share of both. It had been a series of bad days that had led to Troy's admission to hospital six weeks ago, and his wife had barely left his side since.

Now, feeling as though there was a weight on his chest and he had just run a marathon, Troy considered what answer to give his wife. Did he tell her the truth?

"_This is the end, Lissy. We're out of time, but I don't want you to have to watch me die, so please go home."_

Or did he lie, and give him one last look at the stunning smile he'd fallen in love with only a year ago? Desperately wanting one final look to see his beautiful wife without the dark shadows under her eyes and worried frown his illness had shouldered her with, he decided upon the latter.

"Actually, I feel ok. Today must be a good day."

Allison beamed at him. "Really? Maybe the new treatment's working!"

Troy forced a grimace. "Maybe it is."

Shortly after his admission, Joe and Allison had persuaded him to try a round of radiation in an attempt to stem the growth of the tumour. Desperate for more time with his wife, Troy had agreed, but knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Come here, Lissy," he said and Allison obediently curled up next to him on the narrow hospital bed.

Troy breathed in her familiar scent and knew what this meant. He had to tell her now, before it was too late.

"Lissy... I've been thinking," he began.

He felt her stiffen slightly and he knew why. The last time he had said those words to her, he had began telling her what he wanted for his funeral and reduced her to hysterics.

"About?" she replied faintly.

"Your future."

She looked up at him with a frown. "_My_ future? What about it?"

Troy sighed slightly. "Well, do you have any ideas what you're going to do with the rest of your life?"

"Sure. Go to medical school," she answered.

They both knew what Troy was really talking about, and just as Troy was determined to talk about it, Allison was determined not to.

"I mean more than that, Allie. I was thinking more about... about everything you've wanted since you were a kid. Marriage and children...a family of your own."

Allison stared at him. "I'm not getting married again."

Troy gently traced her jaw with his finger. "Lissy... you deserve a family of your own."

"Well, we can't always get what we deserve," she replied quietly.

Troy sighed and kissed her lips. "Allison Cameron, some lucky bastard is out there just waiting to meet you. The poor guy's going to fall head over heels in love with you; and be the guy that gets to have children with you and spend the rest of his life with you."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Says you. I'm not getting married again. Ever."

He didn't push it, stroked her back and they lay contentedly together for a moment, Troy concentrating on breathing evenly.

"Do you feel up to eating anything?" she asked him after a moment, and Troy seized his chance.

The thought of food actually made his stomach churn, but he forced a smile. "Sure."

"What do you feel like?"

Troy racked his brain for something that would get her out of the hospital for awhile.

"Ice cream."

"_Ice cream_?" Allison laughed. "Hon, it's the middle of February!"

"You said anything!" he protested. "That's what I feel like. Please, baby?"

Allison paused, but Troy beseeched her pleadingly until she gave in. "What flavour?"

Her husband grinned weakly. "Cookies and cream. From that place near the school?"

Allison pursed her lips unhappily. "Troy, that's halfway across town! Can't I just go to the Safeway down the street?"

He shook his head. "No. It has to be that one. Please?"

It was obvious she was reluctant to leave, which made Troy wonder if she suspected more than he thought. Finally, however, he convinced her and she slowly put on her coat, scarf, hat and gloves.

"Are you sure I should go?" she asked hesitantly.

"Lissy, it'll take ten minutes. Just go," he implored her and she grimaced.

"Ok."

Allison leaned over and kissed him lightly goodbye, but Troy couldn't help himself and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"Did I ever thank you for marrying me?" he whispered.

"Once or twice," she replied, a lump in her throat. "Guess we owe Joe a favour, huh?"

He grinned weakly. "Guess so."

She gently ran her gloved fingers over his cheek, kissing him again.

"I love you, Lissy," he murmured.

She smiled. "I love you."

With another glowing smile, she turned and left the room.

"And I'm sorry," Troy whispered to the empty room when she was gone.

Allison drove impatiently to get the ice-cream for Troy. The prospect of leaving him, even for a short time, never sat well with her these days. She was always scared that whatever time she was not with Troy was time she would look back on later, and see as wasted seconds.

Apart from bathroom breaks, the only time she left Troy's side was in the late afternoons when Joe visited. He would stop by after work, and sit with Troy until he fell asleep. Then he and Allison would go for walks, talk and Joe and Jenna would do anything Allison needed them too, although she hated to ask for anything. Allison was slightly worried by how much she depended upon her walks with Joe, however. She was aware that she was beginning to rely on him to keep her sane perhaps a little too much and for all the wrong reasons.

Getting the ice cream Troy wanted took no time, but on her way back to the hospital Allison got stuck behind an accident, and the delay had her checking her watch impatiently as the precious seconds ticked by.

She was gone exactly for twenty-three minutes and twelve seconds.

From the second she stepped off the elevator onto Troy's floor she knew something was wrong. She could only hear a faint commotion, the beeping of machines and the yelling of orders, and there was no way to tell which room it was happening in; but all the same, Allison found herself hurrying through the halls to Troy's room until she stopped abruptly in the doorway.

Dr. Miller was simultaneously giving orders to nurses as he prepared to intubate Troy. The machines showed his heartbeat flat lining and Allison's gaze was transfixed on Troy's still chest, willing it to move and take in air. It felt like seconds to Allison, but it was really minutes, before Dr. Miller swore under his breath before sighing wearily and looking at his watch.

"Call it. Time of death, twelve twenty-three pm."

The nurse next to him nodded obediently and moved aside, giving Dr. Miller direct view of Allison, staring horrified at her husband's still warm body.

"Allison?"

She jumped, startled out of her trance and looked up at him, although it was a moment before she recognised him.

"I'm so sorry, Allison."

She closed her eyes briefly for a moment and then stared at him. "I- I don't understand. Wha- What happened?" she asked hoarsely, and she didn't recognise her own voice.

Dr. Miller gently led her out to the hall and sat her down. "Allison, we believe Troy suffered respiratory arrest as a result of a brain haemorrhage. It's quite common with brain tumours. Of course, we won't know much more until the autopsy... did Troy mention anything about feeling ill? There would have been symptoms."

His words seemed to be coming from a great distance to Allison, and she shook her head dazedly.

"No... He said it was a good day. He was hungry.... he wanted.... ice cream."

She suddenly became aware she was still holding the ice cream, in its bag in her hand. It was now dripping condensation on her jeans, forming a strange unidentifiable wet patch on the denim.

Abruptly, something clicked in her brain and she gaped up at the doctor. "Wait... there would have been symptoms?"

Dr. Miller nodded. "Yes. Trouble breathing, headaches..."

"He would've known he was dying," she whispered, her voice broken.

She could hear Dr. Millers' voice, but she no longer heard his words. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why he had insisted on ice cream from across town, why he had brought up her future... he had know he was going to die and had sent her away.

"Can we call someone for you?" Dr. Miller's question was kind but Allison's head swam and she felt as though she was going to be sick.

"No, I-" she stood hastily and the room span. The ice cream fell to the floor, the room was suddenly much too warm, and then she collapsed and the world went black.


	6. Wild Mountain Thyme

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**AN. Some things I read say this is an Irish folk song, some say Scottish. I went with the Irish. I don't know if it works, but if you want to see where the inspiration came from look up 'neighbours Drew's funeral' on youtube. Let me know if it works**

**Chapter Six- Wild Mountain Thyme**

_February 15__th__, 1998_

The sky was blue, there were birds chirping outside and the sun was shining. But Allison Cameron was immune to it all. She sat in the front pew of the church, strangely numb. She was faintly aware of her mother holding one hand, Joe the other, but all she could see, all she was conscious of was the fact that not ten feet in front of her was her husband's body, encased and sealed within a black, shiny coffin.

Allison could remember almost none of the past week. Her mother had handled all the funeral arrangements as Allison stayed in her room, trying to implant the faint scent that remained on Troy's pillow and robe into her brain; terrified of it disappearing forever and being forgotten.

Next to the coffin and the wreath beside the enlarged photo of Troy, the minister who had married them only six months earlier, proclaimed them united for all eternity, was now officiating over Troy's burial. Allison faintly heard phrases uttered that described to the crowded church Troy's visions for his life, his hopes, dreams and aspirations. She didn't bother to pay close attention to any of it- she knew all he was saying. None of it was new information to her.

And then a horrible silence fell, and she panicked. Her mother, knowing it was only sound and movement that kept her daughter from falling to pieces, had carefully arranged for the service to flow with no opportunity for reality to sink in. After Joe and Jenna had gently led her to her seat half an hour prior, Allison had skimmed the program without really seeing it; but she knew that _Wild Mountain Thyme _was supposed to be playing right now, giving the mourners the opportunity to lay flowers upon the casket.

But as the silence continued, Allison reacted instinctively. Joe and her mother both startled as Allison suddenly stood, not feeling the gaze of everyone watching her every move with worry. The silence was broken as her black heels clicked on the stone floor of the church and she walked the ten feet to the casket, numbly collecting a white rose from the vases before the pulpit and placing it on top of the casket.

Once she stood there, pressing the stem of the rose onto the casket's hard surface, she didn't know what to do. It seemed too insignificant to merely walk away, but she didn't know what to say. However, her mouth opened and she began to sing automatically, her deadened voice merely a whisper, yet echoing in the stillness of the room.

"_I will build my love a bower  
by yon cool crystal fountain  
and round it I will pile  
all the flowers o' the mountain  
Will ye go, laddie, go?"_

Her eyes closed, Allison concentrated on her memory of Troy, her Troy, singing the song that meant so much to him to her on their wedding day. Just thinking of how short a time they had really had together made Allison's eyes tear up, but she fought to get the words out.

"_And we'll all go together  
to pull wild mountain thyme  
All around the purple heather  
Will ye go, laddie, go?_

_If my true love will not go  
I will surely find another..."_

Allison's voice finally broke at these lines. She couldn't imagine ever loving anyone again, not if this is what she was left with. This giant, gaping hole that left her numb and unable to breath. She could see no days after this, no life without Troy. No light, just never ending darkness and forever alone.

"_To pull wild mountain thyme  
all around the purple heather  
Will ye go, laddie, go?"_

Joe's voice, coming out of nowhere made Allison jump slightly as she began to cry silently for the first time since Troy's death. Straining for control, to give Troy the final honour he deserved she joined him for the final chorus, as did Brad, Mike and Pete.

"_And we'll all go together  
to pull wild mountain thyme  
All around the purple heather  
Will ye go, laddie, go?"_

With the final words, Allison's voice died and her shoulders began to shake. Still standing by the coffin, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to cry onto her brother's shoulder, and he gently led her to the side so others could pay their final respects to Troy. A pair of bagpipes struck up _Amazing Grace _as the final roses were laid upon the coffin, and Joe, Pete, Brad and Mike assumed their positions as pallbearers, lifting the casket onto their shoulders as they followed the bagpipe players down the aisle.

Shakily Allison followed them, Scott and their father supporting her between them. Her family, Laura, and Troy's closest friends and their partners were the only ones that followed the hearse to the graveyard; and they watched silently as the Troy was lowered into the ground and covered with soil.

"Should- should we go to the wake, honey?" Laura asked Allison softly, embracing her.

Allison thought of all the people there, talking about their memories of Troy and wanting to share their pain and grief with her and she paled.

"I just want to go home," she said dully and Laura nodded.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll take you home."

When they got back to the apartment Laura wanted to stay, but Allison finally persuaded her to leave. Finally alone, she lay down on the bed, still in her coat, and burst into tears.


	7. Ten Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX and David Shore. Troy is mine, however.**

**Chapter Seven- Ten Years Later**

"I thought you were helping?"

House looked up from where he was sitting on the middle of the bed to see his girlfriend of a year and a half standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her expression half amused, half exasperated.

"I am helping. You said you didn't want to throw out the food because it was a waste! So, insert rant about children in third world countries who live off rats and would kill for three day old pizza here; and I'm getting rid of it for you. See, no waste!"

Allison rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed next to him. "Fine, go for it. The living room is all packed by the way, and thanks for your help," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

She couldn't help but laugh as he pointedly ignored her sarcasm. The two had decided three months ago to move in together, but it taken them a month and a half to find not only the time to house hunt but to find a place they both liked that was not a really inconvenient distance from the hospital. Finally however, they had found a small two bedroom house that Allison loved and House loved that the living room had a big enough spot for his piano.

House had been living in the new place for a week already, and now they were packing up Allison's apartment for when the movers came the next morning. Or rather, Allison was packing her apartment whilst House emptied her fridge and criticised her music collection, something that even after a year and a half, he never tired of.

"So what's left?" House asked her.

Allison sighed thoughtfully. "Uh... actually, it's just my bedroom."

House snorted. "Well, your closet alone will take a week."

She playfully smacked his knee, careful not to jar his bad leg. "Shut up, it's not that bad!"

Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "No? A year and a half we've been together and every time you go searching for something I expect you to come back with a souvenir from the Narnia gift shop."

She laughed and reluctantly stood up, dragging a large box over to the closet.

"It won't take that long. I can save a little time."

"How?" House asked sceptically.

Allison proved her point by promptly throwing all her clothes into the box, still on their hangers and unfolded.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" House said happily as she began throwing her shoes into a large empty suitcase.

Allison laughed and flashed him a smile. "See? That didn't take long. All I have to do now is get another box to put everything I've been storing in here!"

House grimaced and studied the closet. He had noticed quickly that his girlfriend did have a trend for saving... well, everything, and storing it in empty shoeboxes on top of her closet. Now she began pulling shoeboxes out and placing them carefully on the bed. She had almost finished when a knock on the door made her frown quizzically.

"Who could that be?"

House hesitated then admitted sheepishly. "I ordered Chinese food."

Allison rose an eyebrow. "You ordered Chinese food? When?" she demanded laughingly.

House shrugged. "When I finished everything in your fridge."

"You are unbelievable," she muttered rolling her eyes and House grinned.

"And that's why you love me. Now be a good girl, and go get the food," he told her, handing her his wallet. "And bring me back a beer too!" he called as she headed for the door, mumbling good-naturedly under her breath as she did so.

Growing bored as he waited for Allison to return with the food, House began to examine the shoe boxes around him. Of course, they were all labelled neatly with their contents, and House passed over some of the more boring ones such as 'Receipts', 'photos', and 'letters'. His interest abruptly peaked as he lifted the 'receipts' box and found a box simply labelled 'Troy.'

Pulling the small box onto his lap House lifted the lid and examined the contents in interest. Inside was a CD labelled "Troy's Mix", a bunch of photos, letters and a few odd items. On the top however was a small jeweller's box, that when House opened it, he found to hold three rings, which he figured to be Allison's engagement ring and two matching wedding bands. His gaze was drawn to the unusual diamond ring and he studied carefully.

"Here's your food, and your beer."

Allison's voice preceded her into the room by a second, so that when she did enter, House was staring at her with the ring box in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she recognised the box on his lap and then she let it out slowly and came and sat next to him on the bed, placing the Chinese food on top of another box.

"It's pretty," House said after a long moment of silence, nodding to her engagement ring.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Somewhat awkwardly, House picked it up and took Allison's left hand in his, hesitating for a moment before slipping the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. At the sudden weight, so familiar yet so foreign at the same time, a sudden lump appeared in Allison's throat as House studied her hand. Even after ten years, it still fit perfectly.

"I don't get it," he admitted and she smiled, the lump gone instantly.

"It's an Irish thing," she explained. "They're called Claddagh rings. The heart symbolises love; these two things are entwined hands for friendship and the crown on top is for loyalty. When you wear it on the left hand, with the heart pointing in... It means _let love and friendship reign forever, never to be separated."_

House frowned. "I think I saw this on _Buffy._"

Allison laughed. "You did. Just without the diamond."

She removed the ring and placed it back in the case. Instantly her finger felt bare and she unconsciously clenched her left hand, something House noticed but didn't comment on.

"What's on the CD?" he asked her.

Allison shrugged casually. "Lots of things. Songs that mean something to me because of Troy. Songs that I've heard over the years that made me think of him. There's a list inside the case."

Sure enough, House found a printed piece of paper with a list of about twelve songs on it. Allison read it over his shoulder, resting her chin on him lightly.

"There's a lot of Irish songs on here," House noted.

"Because he was Irish," she grinned.

"_Galway Girl; Wild Mountain Thyme; Flying without Wings; Far longer than forever; take my heart back; my heart will go on... _really, Allison? Really?" he demanded, eyebrows raised.

She laughed, smiling softly. It had taken her nearly five years before these songs made her feel able to remember Troy instead of grieving for him; and it felt strangely right to be sharing them with House now.

"Shut up!" she giggled. "See, he proposed to me with _Galway girl_."

"He _proposed _with a song?" he demanded.

"Yes and it was the most embarrassing moment of my life. But in a good way," she smiled fondly.

"Would this be something that's on tape somewhere?" he asked eagerly, looking around as though it would magically appear.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Did you not look in the box?"

She pushed the contents aside and sure enough there was a video tape at the bottom, which House seized eagerly.

"Oh we are _so_ watching this!"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes but didn't protest. "And then _flying without wings _was our wedding song. _Wild Mountain Thyme _is an Irish folk song that Troy's father sang to his mom at their wedding, so Troy sang it to me at ours... and then I sang it at his funeral."

House stared at her in surprise. "You won't sing in the shower if you think I'm listening, but you sang in front of a crowd of people at his funeral?"

Allison looked thoughtful as she recalled the most painful day of her life, even now... although her first disastrous date with House had came close.

"I think I just went on autopilot... I was so... numb after he died. I didn't feel anything, I don't think I even noticed I was singing at first," she admitted.

"And then _far longer than forever _and _take my heart back _are just songs that remind me of Troy."

"I don't even know what they are," House informed her and she smiled.

"_Far Longer than forever _is from _the Swan Princess; _and _take my heart back _is from that movie I was watching last weekend _If Only. _The one with Jennifer Love Hewitt that you fell asleep during the first ten minutes," she said dryly.

House nodded in remembrance. "Right. I told you, if you want to watch chick flicks, make a date with Wilson. And ok, most of these songs aren't that bad," he admitted reluctantly, although the look on his face suggested it caused him great pain to do so.

"But _my heart will go on?_ Really, Allison? Could you have picked a more clichéd song?"

Allison poked her tone out at him. "Shut up. For your information, that song is only on there because we saw _Titanic _on our second date."

"Nothing like a sinking boat and the deaths of twelve hundred people to get you in the mood," House deadpanned and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I can't take you anywhere," she muttered.

She turned away and began to serve up the Chinese food she had brought in with her. As she was doing so, House studied the box thoughtfully. Allison didn't mention Troy very much, not to House anyway. And truth be told, for the first eight months or so, he liked it that way. He didn't want to hear about his girlfriend's dead husband, or to know why she had a CD of Irish folk songs she never listened to, or why tears appeared in her eyes whenever she heard _Amazing Grace_. And instinctively, without House having to say or do anything, Allison seemed to pick up on that. She put her wedding album at the back of the bookcase, and stopped wearing the ratty, old, much-too-large Michigan University sweatshirt she wore around the apartment when it was cold or she needed comfort.

But then one day, after eight months, House had gotten up in the middle of the night to find her putting photos into various photo albums. House had sat beside her, and examined them carefully. He could tell they were from when she was in college and he surprised them both by suddenly asking her,

"Were these before or after your husband?"

And slowly, she began to tell him about Troy and their life together, however short it was. The more she told him, the more House fell in love with her. But not being in the habit of being able to talk about Troy freely, he still had to draw it out of her. But there were still stories he hadn't heard.

"How did he die?"

The question startled Allison, but she tried not to show it as she handed him one container of food and a pair of chopsticks. She wasn't quite sure what to tell him, but she decided to go with the simpler answer.

"Brain haemorrhage. He went into respiratory arrest and they couldn't revive him."

House nodded. Now that he had asked the question he had to react to the answer, something he was never good at. A small voice in his hand, sounding suspiciously like Wilson, suggested he try being sympathetic.

"That would suck to watch," he said, inwardly cringing at his answer.

Allison smiled faintly. "Yeah it would've sucked," she agreed and House frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wasn't there," she said softly. At House's bewildered stare she gave a small shrug. "He woke up in the morning... he said he was hungry. Which you know, is a good sign. So he convinced me to go get ice cream... in the middle of February.... and when I came back he was gone."

House was genuinely taken aback. "Wow. That's awful..."

Silence fell for a minute and then House suddenly remarked, "Who wants ice cream in February? Are ice cream stores even open then?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Greg!"

He stopped talking, which Allison knew to be his silent apology.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long pause.

Allison met his eyes and smiled. "Thanks." Then she shook her head in wonder.

"It's weird, isn't it? How your life can change in such a short period of time?"

House didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Your leg?"

He surprised her by shaking his head. "Actually, I was thinking about your interview."

He saw her expression and shrugged. "I talked to you for about, what, ten minutes? And here we are."

Allison grinned. "Actually, I think Wilson did most of the talking."

House conceded that she was right, and she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he replied and then they continued their last dinner in Allison's apartment before they began their new life together.

The End


End file.
